cubikillfandomcom-20200214-history
Stilwater Police Department
, Troy Bradshaw |color = Dark blue |weapons = Nightstick, Stun Gun, Pepper Spray, NR4, Tombstone |affiliations = Vice Kings , Ultor |vehicles = Five-O, Estrada, Warrant, Oppressor, Tornado, Shark, Miami |businesses = Law enforcement |games = Saints Row, Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third }} The Stilwater Police Department is the law enforcement of Stilwater in Saints Row, Saints Row 2, and briefly in Saints Row: The Third. }} Description In Saints Row and Saints Row 2, the Stilwater Police Department is one of many antagonistic forces that oppose the main character, The Protagonist, and their gang, the 3rd Street Saints. Dedicated to the protection of the city of Stilwater and its citizens, the police department often resist The Protagonist's efforts as the latter tries to overthrow the other gangs' hold on the city. Despite this, the police department suffers from corruption; in Saints Row, Chief Monroe works alongside both the Vice Kings and mayoral candidate Alderman Richard Hughes, and in Saints Row 2, under Chief Troy Bradshaw, they are strongly influenced by Ultor. In Saints Row: The Third, the Stilwater Police Department respond to the 3rd Street Saints' attack on the Stilwater 1st National Bank. The rest of the game takes place in the city of Steelport, with the Steelport Police. The Stilwater Police are crooked cops, being in the Vice Kings pocket in Saints Row and getting paid off by the Morningstar in Saints Row: The Third, and might be in the Saints pocket after Saints Row 2 as The Protagonist states that "they paid up this month." when they get arrested after the failed bank robbery. History Saints Row In Saints Row, under Chief Monroe, the Stilwater Police Department has been ineffective in dealing with the Westside Rollerz, Los Carnales, and the Vice Kings - the three gangs that dominate Stilwater. Monroe places an undercover cop inside the 3rd Street Saints, so to keep tabs on all the members, and to monitor the other three gangs. While summarizing each gang, the cop notes that he'd investigate the Vice Kings more, but knows that Monroe wouldn't want him to do that, implying that Monroe is working with the Vice Kings. After the 3rd Street Saints retake Saint's Row, Chief Monroe addresses the media, where he explains that in the past year, "city budgeted more money this year for training, surveillance, undercover officers, and for more sophisticated body armor and weaponry". He assures everyone that he plans "to take the fight to them rather than wait for them to attack the citizens of Stilwater". ' assassination.]] After assassinating the Carnales' leader, Hector Lopez, the 3rd Street Saints anonymously tip the police off to the deal, allowing the latter to seize three million dollars-worth of drugs and guns, , severely affecting both the Carnales and the Colombian drug cartel. Two police officers discuss Lopez' assassination, and how, as far as Monroe is concerned, the case is closed. Later, the 3rd Street Saints launch an attack on the police station in Encanto, reclaiming the confiscated items so that the Colombians would enter a deal with them. After The Protagonist destroys Kingdom Come Records and Tanya's brothel, Benjamin King asks Monroe to put pressure on the 3rd Street Saints. Dex believes that "King's obviously got somethin' goin' down with the police", and this is soon confirmed; The Protagonist and Johnny Gat cause chaos in Downtown while dressed as Vice Kings, forcing the police department to apprehend other Vice King gang members after mounting public pressure. King assured Warren Williams that they work with the police because it gives them power, but to no avail. Dex discovers that the cops are involved with the Vice Kings' protection rackets, and that that's why they go so easy on the Vice Kings. After The Protagonist and Johnny Gat cause yet more chaos on select Vice Kings, forcing the police to apprehend yet more Vice Kings to "save face". This affected the relationship between Vice Kings leader Benjamin King and Monroe, and the former invited the latter to dinner to discuss things over, stating that their arrangement had been beneficial to both parties. After being overthrown, Benjamin King helps the 3rd Street Saints in defeating the Vice Kings. Monroe later gives a media briefing, stating that the police "were successful in the apprehension, detention, and in a few cases, termination, of some of the most notorious criminals in Stilwater", and that it was a "great victory ... in the war on crime". Monroe is also working with mayoral candidate Alderman Richard Hughes. The undercover cop surmises that if Hughes got elected, the police department would get more of their budget approved., who blackmails The Protagonist into killing Hughes' competitor, mayor Marshall Winslow. Soon after, The Protagonist, Johnny Gat, and Dex take advantage of Monroe's guaranteed attendance at the late mayor's funeral to assassinate Monroe after he reneges on his promise to return Julius Little. reflects on his identity as an undercover police officer within the 3rd Street Saints.]] When The Protagonist meets with Alderman Hughes, the yacht is destroyed in an explosion, and Troy leans against a wall and looks at a police badge, revealing he was the undercover agent in the 3rd Street Saints all along. Saints Row 2 Troy Bradshaw, the police officer who was the undercover agent inside the 3rd Street Saints, was promoted to Chief of Police during the time between Saints Row and Saints Row 2. The police are heavily influenced by Ultor, due to the fact they are not only a major economical power but also a major political influence on the city. Troy is on a thin line between stopping gangs and helping the Saints, due to the fact most of them are his old friends during the time he was undercover. This is the weakness in the Stilwater police force, the fact that the Saints have connections with the chief. The Police HQ in Saint's Row underwent renovation along with the rest of the district and includes a recreational center for civilians, and a public relations room where the Police assemble curious public and discuss new rules and recent news with them. The Protagonist and Shaundi infiltrate the HQ disguised as camera repairmen, only to harvest camera technology and use it to track down the Sons of Samedi leader, The General. After a brief firefight with few casualties, the criminal duo escaped the station safely. The Protagonist returns, this time listening to wiretap conversations between Troy and Dex and Julius and Troy, as well as finding Dex's number in Troy's file on Julius. The wiretap conversations in the Police Headquarters reveal Dex knew that Troy was a cop before the events of "Salting the Earth", referring to "the tactics, the police station thing, and the shitty haircut" as giveaways, but Dex chose not to say anything as he wanted to leave the 3rd Street Saints as well, to go and work for Ultor. Troy assured Julius Little that this was his investigation, and asked Julius Little to convince Julius' number two and Johnny Gat to "drop their flags" so that the 3rd Street Saints would fall apart and "everyone goes home happy". He answers Julius question, "You don't think this will work, do you?", with "Do you think I like arresting my friends?", and expressed genuine concern when he discovered that Julius set off the bomb and destroyed the yacht. Saints Row: The Third In the first mission of Saints Row: The Third, after Josh Birk accidentally sets off the alarm during the 3rd Street Saints' Stilwater 1st National Bank bank heist, the Stilwater Police Department respond by sending waves of SWAT to repel them, alongside a persistent Morningstar Tornado. After the Tornado crashes into the helicopter airlifting the vault out of the bank, The Protagonist is apprehended along with Johnny Gat and Shaundi. During the events of the heist, one of the SWAT members exclaims, "Troy can't bail you out of this one!", implying that Troy had been helping the 3rd Street Saints since the events of Saints Row 2. that someone paid more, referring to The Syndicate.]] In jail, The Protagonist asks the nearby police officers why they were arrested, stating that the 3rd Street Saints paid up this month; the policeman answer with "Someone paid more". Viola and Kiki DeWynter then meet them, and take the group to meet Phillipe Loren in his personal jet above the skies of Steelport, leaving Stilwater and its police department behind. They attending the crime scene of the destruction of the Hughes Memorial Bridge in Stilwater. Gameplay The police are a constant threat, as they can never be removed from Stilwater, and have the ability to bust The Protagonist as well as kill them. Should The Protagonist commit a crime, they gain Notoriety from the police; more Notoriety increases the strength and numbers of the opposition (culminating in the dispatching of SWAT teams and the FBI), thus making it more difficult to defeat them or escape. They do not oppose The Protagonist when they commit gang warfare; enemy gangs have separate Notoriety meters, although this doesn't prevent the police from chasing The Protagonist if gang warfare leads to The Protagonist committing a crime against an innocent. Occasionally, they shoot at The Protagonist if they are having a crime committed against them by an enemy gang. One Activity in Saints Row 2, "FUZZ", has The Protagonist work alongside the police department, as they assist them in fighting criminals while a cameraman follows and records footage. Locations In Saints Row, there are three police stations. The Protagonist is taken to the nearest precinct when busted. * Precinct 7 - Brighton * Precinct 4 - Encanto * Precinct 4 - Harrowgate In Saints Row 2, there are also three police stations. * Precinct 31 (Police Headquarters) - Harrowgate in the Saint's Row district. The building stands six stories tall, and includes a helipad where a police Oppressor or Tornado sometimes spawns. It is the titular location of the mission "Assault on Precinct 31" and must also be visited prior to starting the bonus mission "Revelation". * Precinct 4 - Cecil Park in the Barrio District. The building stands four stories tall and has Spanish writing on it. * Precinct 7 - Adept Way in the Downtown District. The building stands just two stories tall. Trivia * There are currently two methods to receive a cop uniform in Saints Row 2, via the Ultor Exposed DLC and a FUZZ glitch. * In Saints Row 2, the police uniform consists of black shoes, dark blue pants with a light blue stripe down the side, a gun belt, a cap, and a light blue shirt with a tie. The shirt has a patch on both sides and a badge over the left pocket. The cap also has a badge on it. The badge has a number on it right above the word "Stilwater". Some police wear bullet proof vests. * In Saints Row: The Third, they wear the exact same uniform as the Steelport Police. *Wearing a Police Outfit does not have any effect on law enforcement Notoriety, or the ability of real law enforcement to recognise The Protagonist. *The only way to access the "Stilwater Police Dispatch" Radio station is via SPD and other law enforcement vehicles. *Members of the Stilwater PD often eat Brown Donuts. Occasionally they eat one after being Complimented. They drop it if they are bumped before they finish eating it. *If The Syndicate was truly paying off the Stilwater Police Department, Troy Bradshaw should have been aware, but didn't inform the Saints about this. *Some of the SWAT members yell through a speaker that they want their autograph, and that their son wants to meet Shaundi. *In Saints Row 2 the Police hold their fire when if The Protagonist has a Human Shield. In Saints Row: The Third the police continue shooting. *Sometimes when beating The Protagonist or an NPC, an officer says "No, we can't just get along!" or "Too bad there isn't a video camera!" This is a reference to the infamous Police Brutality case where was beaten by the LAPD and it was caught on tape, after which, King said in an interview "Can't we just all get along?" Category:Law Enforcement Category:Admin Only Category:Page of the Month